Captured
by Mangarific
Summary: Winry is 23, and has been drafted as a doctor in the latest war. But when tragedy strikes, she becomes a prisoner of war. Will she get out in time for The Turning Day? And how does Ed react? EdWin, references to AlMei and RoyAi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yup! Yet again I'm writing a war story. (Or, re-writing it, I suppose…) But I swear! This one has more of a plot, (Hopefully) will be better written, and probably include more EdWin! (Plus some AlMei and RoyAi!) Hope you enjoy, reviewers get Roy plushies! (I'm looking at you, Crazy2696!)**

**P.S. - One cuss word towards the end and the whole thing is a little gory (Of the first part. But it's not too bad, my main concern is that it might be overdone.)**

I plugged the IV in the soldiers arm and took his blood pressure, all the while trying to block out the shouts and gunshots that radiated from outside the canvas walls of the medical tent. Once I was done with this one, I would have to hurry to the next bloodied patient, and then the next. They just kept coming. My breathing was ragged as I rushed through procedure after procedure, stitch this, bandage that.

I flinched as another grenade went off on my right. I barked at the frenzied nurses to go out and retrieve the newest slew of patients. I could only hope that they would survive even this simple retrieval. I clenched my teeth and hissed,

"What kind of logic is _this_?! How is it more convenient to have the medical team so close to the battlefield? Now we're _all_ going to die!" But I knew I had to do my job either way. I took a deep breath and rubbed my temples, trying to calm myself down. I rushed the newest arrivals to the few cots we had left and instructed the nurses to get them cleaned up. It was going well for the moment, few soldiers were dead, and the battle seemed to be quieting down. And suddenly, it just plain stopped. I let out a huge sigh. "Boy," I said to one of the nurses, "Thank god that's over!"

But I guess I had celebrated too soon. Suddenly, shouts erupted from outside as the remaining soldiers ran frantically from the tent. It wasn't hard to imagine what came next. The whine from overhead warned us only seconds before the impact.

"_BOMB!_" A nurse screeched in terror._ Shit! _The next thing I knew, I was thrown to the floor of the tent. Fire and smoke surrounded me, making my eyes water and my lungs ache. I felt a sharp, burning pain in my side, and when I drew my hand away from the spot, it was covered in crimson blood. My vision was starting to blur and I could barely make out the equipment or one of the patient's cots. _Or, at least there was supposed to be someone there…_I thought, feeling sick_._ Panic and fear welled in my chest. It was too much; the loss of blood was draining me of my strength. With a final groan of agony, my head fell back, and I blacked out.

**3 Months Before**

The man at the counter handed her the uniform and looked down at his clipboard.

"Miss Winry Rockbell, congratulations. You have been promoted to military surgeon! Your medical team disembarks tomorrow for the battle field. Good luck to you!" Winry sighed in surrender.

"Yeah…whatever."

When she reached her apartment building, she set the uniform on her kitchen counter and sat down with a huff, her head in her hands. _It's not like I wanted this…I'm not even qualified! _She thought, anguished. The war had started just a few months ago, and already the military was short on medical personnel. Now they were recruiting anyone who knew how to fix some stitches. And apparently, automail mechanics had enough medical knowledge to be addressed as doctors in their eyes. The fact that she had some ties within the military that knew of her automail prowess probably didn't help her cause much either.

_But, then again,_ Winry thought, trying to be more optimistic_, I'll be saving people's lives! And, I'll…be living up to my parents! Thank god Granny taught me a thing or two about medicine, or I'd be pretty much clueless! _But at the thought of Pinako, her eyes welled up with tears. The Drachman army had taken over Resimbool, and now Winry had no contact with her only living relative. She didn't even have any way of knowing if she was safe. Winry almost sobbed out loud. Again, war was taking something away from her.

But she knew she had to remain strong, for herself and her country, even if she did have to put herself in harm's way. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her that almost made her laugh.

"I wonder how Ed would react if he knew I was going to be on the frontlines, as a doctor?" She said to herself. But she already knew the answer to that. He'd stomp around and yell at her for doing something stupid that might get her killed…

Thinking of Ed made her smile fade. She hadn't contacted him in over two years. He and Al had gone to Central to study alchemy, and for all she knew, they were still there. They had sworn that they would come home soon enough, but it had been a long time since they had even sent her a letter. And now, there wasn't even a home to go back to.

But at 23 years old, maybe she needed to move on. But even as she was telling herself this, she knew that she still loved him. And maybe, if she survived this war, she would finally see him again.

It was getting late, and the day ahead of her was going to be long and tiring. She yawned and decided to save her angsting for later. She had to get a hold of herself. She just hoped that she would be able to handle witnessing war, especially after all those bad memories that she associated with it.

Either way, she'd have time to think tomorrow. All she needed now was to rest.

**REVIEW!!! (I don't like the second part, kind of boring, not very well written, but I just needed to add some bulk…although it's still pretty short.) Next chapter will be good, (And long) though! I swear!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for the chapter update delay! (I've been outta town for camp, the holiday, etc…) From now on, I'll try to post a chapter every Friday. (This week is an exception.)**

**Also, one of you enquired as to why it was a NORTHERN country that had taken over a SOUTHERN city. Well, in all honesty, I had an actual REASON for that. You see, this new war is kind of a…twist on World War 2. Drachma is kind of like Russia, Amestria like Germany, and so on. **

**However, Roy, as the Fuhrer, is not a crazy psycho man-bitch, it's more like RUS-I mean Drachma, is trying to take over. Therefore, they invaded most of the countries to the east of Amestria, but is so far MOSTLY unsuccessful in Amestria itself. But some cities closer to the border, especially southern, in this case, HAVE been invaded. Not much defense down there.**

**I know this explanation is a little sketchy, but I had to explain quickly since apparently an author isn't allowed more than one chapter to explain everything. **

**Either way, please enjoy this next chapter! (Jeez, I sound so stiff in my Authors notes…)**

As soon as Winry awoke, she was overwhelmed by the musty odor of her new surroundings, and the bitter cold that was seeping into her back from the cement wall she was sat up against. Her first immediate thought was _where am I? _Her second was to hiss through clenched teeth when she noticed the throbbing pain in her side. She hiked up her shirt and pressed her palm against the wound. She ran her fingers over a crudely stitched seam, sticky with her own blood.

Winry grimaced in agony as she raised her sapphire eyes to survey her current situation. Although her gaze was still fuzzy from exhaustion, she could make out the shapes of bars covering the opening opposite her and a small group of sleeping, grungy looking women in Amestrian military uniforms in the faint moonlight that shone through a small barred window above her.

She tried to cross her legs, when she was stopped by chains on her ankles, pulling tightly at her skin. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to slow her rapid heartbeat. She was a POW, a prisoner of war.

**The Next Morning…**

The next time she opened her eyes, sunlight was illuminating the cell, and she could see the clearer. She honestly didn't know if this was good or bad. The stone unit was must dirtier in the light than in the dark, and the smell didn't improve overnight, either.

All around her, fellow Amestrian soldiers and nurses were waking from troubled sleep, stretching and yawning and looking miserable. Just seeing how thin and tired they were made Winry want to escape back into the comfort of sleep.

But, unfortunately, a wave of hushed, frightened whisperers from the surrounding women kept her from her doze. The murmurs got louder as the sound of heavy footsteps on the stone floor outside her cell grew closer.

Suddenly, both the whispers and footsteps stopped. Right in front of Winry. She was afraid to look up. A man cleared his throat roughly, and she forced herself to look up at him. She found herself gazing, wide eyed, into the face of Armer Vinia, head of the Drachman army's medical branch.

Fresh, hot anger flowed through her veins as she took in his condescending smirk. But she held back and looked him directly in the cold, gray eyes. And he glared right back. After a few awkward seconds, Winry was getting annoyed. What was he playing at?

"What?!" She barked at him, eyes narrowing. The other women shrank away from her, their eyes widening in shock. And so did Vinia's. Suddenly, he broke into a loud, deep laughter. Winry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you the fiery one?" He said, giving her a once over. Winry grimaced at the way he was assessing her, with a glint in his eye and another smirk fresh on his face.

"You will be coming with me, Miss Rockbell." He said. Winry barely had time to ask why before he had opened her cell and dragged her out by the arm. Two other men, who had been standing guard in the hallway, unlocked her shackles and shut the door before anyone had even one (stupid) thought of escape.

"You're going to help me out, Winry." He whispered seductively into her ear as he led her out of the prison, hand on her waist. (For the record, NOT the bloody one.) His warm breath on her neck was making her queasy. She could only hope that the rumors she had heard about this man from some of her fellow nurses back in Amestria weren't true. But by his behavior towards her so far, they were looking pretty likely.

**Back in Amestria…**

Ed collapsed into his leather desk chair with a deep sigh. He put his chin on his hands and admired his office for what could perhaps be the last time. He was going to join the other state alchemists on the battlefield. He would be there for that day.

A knock on his door startled him from his thoughts.

"Colonel Edward, sir?" May I come in?" A timid voice called through the door. Ed shook his head.

"YES, Lily. How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to knock." He said, patiently. Lily came in the room, face down and blushing.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Edward sir. B-but, I have an important message from the Furher." Ed groaned outwardly. "H-he said for me to give you this letter." Lily hand him the letter cautiously, then retreated out of his office.

As she left, she casually flipped her silky brown hair and flashed him a shy smile, hoping to get his attention. But when she turned around to see if he had seen her, he had his eyes on the paper from the envelope, wide with shock. His face was drained of all color.

"Um, Sir, I you alright?" Lily said, walking slowly back to his desk. He gulped and looked up into her face. She was shocked to see his eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Its Winry." Lily raised an eyebrow and tried not to show her annoyance.

"Who's _Winry?" _He didn't seem to catch the scorn in her voice.

"She's…dead."

**Hope the ending wasn't bad, I don't have time to look it over. Yeah, actually, Armer does play a large part in this later. And so does Lily. (I hate lily, by the way. She's actually evil, but she's playing the mary sue card…) REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I, for some strange reason, decided to try again and extend my story. Well, at least ONE more chapter. I think it might have to do with how horrified I was at the sight of my terrible writing. In a way, this is my redemption. I don't completely know if this chapter is going to tie into the previous two, since I didn't bother to re-read them before I started this one, but I'm sure that it's going to be fine.**

**Winry**

I was scared, and I was naked. I crossed my arms over my bare chest, shivering in the icy Drachman air. I squeezed my eyes shut in a last effort to preserve the modesty of the other women. Many of whom were crying, utterly humiliated by the stares of these strange, disgusting men.

They had ordered us to remove our Amestrian clothing, and were in the process of handing us all our new uniforms; plain, brown dresses…that were much too short for my taste. But then again, they were all perverts; they were probably like that on purpose.

When the dirty old man with the gap in his teeth handed me my new apparel, I held up my chin and received it readily and without emotion. I wasn't about to give him any kind of satisfaction. Ignoring the leers from the Drachman soldiers, I slipped the dress on over my head, only to find that it was too small. Well, in 'certain' areas. I tried to pull the taught fabric down over my hips, and made an effort to adjust my…chest, so that I wasn't suffocating. I guess it was an entertaining show, since the men were almost beside themselves with laughter. I felt my cheeks flush with newfound embarrassment.

Afterwards, we were given our daily meal of cornmeal and green mush. I was later informed that the mush was some kind of alien carrot. It didn't offer much nutrition, that was sure. And in just a couple of days, I found that my dress was fitting better over my hips; much to the soldiers' dismay.

I heard them muttering to each other in their own language as they passed by my cell, usually in irritated tones. And not long after the men began to show their displeasure, I found that my rations had become more plentiful. Apparently, the Drachmans liked my butt. But of all the women that were 'whisked away' in the middle of the night, only to return in the early hours of the morning, looking worse for wear, I was not one of them. And I was grateful for it. Though, from what I heard from the other women, it had something to do with the Colonel. I did not know him, but I had heard about him. And he did not sound very pleasant. And obviously his soldiers weren't happy with him, shown in the apparent longing and lust that they seem to express whenever they walked past me. And from what I understood about the Drachman culture, with my golden hair, bright blue eyes, and 'curvaceous' figure, I was a prize that only a strong, important man could have. It honestly didn't flatter me too much.

But to be honest, I was dying. The desire to be free, to be home, was literally tearing me apart. And, although I like to think of myself as a strong, intelligent woman, I was longing for a man to come and save me. Well…one in particular. And since I knew that I had little chance of rescue, I began to formulate a plan.

No matter the harsh Drachman conditions or my low supply of…any kind of beneficial supplies, I would escape. No matter what, I would escape.

But it would have to be quick, for the Colonel was coming.

**Edward**

Ed paced before The Furers desk, silent rage coming off of him in waves.

"Fullmetal…Just say it." Roy said with a sigh. Edward instantly turned to him, emotions swirling in his amber eyes.

"What!? What could there POSSIBLY be left to say, Roy?!" He cried. "She's DEAD for god's sake. DEAD! Do you even care? Do you even….how COULD you allow her to…?" His voice cracked as it escalated, and he collapsed into a chair, holding his head in his hands. Roy, feeling genuine remorse, tried his best to console him.

"Edward, you know it wasn't my fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. This is WAR, Edward. People die."

"Don't even SAY that!" Ed shouted with passion. "PEOPLE die, Roy. Winry wasn't just a person." Roy closed his eyes.

"Then what was she, Edward, if she was not a person?" Ed was silent. Roy sighed once more and folded his hands in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Ed. I really am. How do you think I feel? My own wife is at the frontlines as we speak. Riza could easily, EASILY meet the same fate as your precious Winry. Who, I may remind you; you haven't even spoken to for almost five years. Five years is a long time, Ed." Ed looked up, his eyes welling with tears.

"You think I don't know that?" Another minute of grief stricken silence.

"Are you sure she's dead?'

"Ed, you know as well as I do that her chances of survival are next to zero. Everyone in that area was killed in the bombing. EVERY SINGLE person."

"But they haven't found her body."

"They might have. They're running dental records through right now."

"And if she's not one of the…one of the…bodies…?"

"Ed, this is getting ridiculous."

"Well, if she's not…?!" Ed pressed. Roy pointed to a map of the current Amestrias, complete with zone markings. He pointed to the location of Winrys previous post, now in the Drachman control zone.

"Then she is a prisoner of war."

**Yeah, sooooooooooooo…It didn't work. *sigh*. I guess I'll have to wait to see you guys' response before I continue to write another…seeing as I am a little disappointed for how this one turned out. Oh, and for those of you who are wondering why it's taking so long to MOVE, this is kind of the beginning of the rising action. As in, this is the chapter that starts Ed into his search and rescue mission. And Winry's escape. Please review!!!**


End file.
